All Hands on Deck!
by Unconscious
Summary: A written version of the previously mentioned mission.


As soon as Tommy stepped on the yacht, it began feverishly moving off. Colonel Juan Garcia Cortéz had informed him of the situation. After stealing the French's missile guidance chips, they had been hounding him ever since trying to get them back. They were now coming in full force, and Cortéz knew he had to get out soon. After learning of helicopters, tanks and other weapon-vehicles were closing in, he quickly phoned his most trusted ally, Tommy Vercetti. Dressed in his bright purple pastel suit and Italian loafers, he felt a bit odd surrounded by sailors and such on the magnificent yacht. Cortez showed no dissatifaction, and quickly herded him aboard. Cortéz's yacht was beautiful, to say the least. It was mostly white, and had a gorgeous lining of dark red. There were three different levels to it that edged on the outside - the top roof area, and two lower catwalks that circled the yacht itself. Almost immediately as the ship left it's dock, two black Washingtons came screeching up to the edge of the water. Eight well-dressed French men exited from the cars, and watched as the yacht slowly sailed away. They then looked and saw the three boats that lie waiting.  
  
"Tomas, please. Protect my boat!"   
  
Cortez, Tommy, and his seven remaining sailors stood on the top platform of the roof in the mid-morning sun, and watched as three boats sped toward them. Tommy withdrew his Ruger assault rifle, and ran over to the edge of the boat. He looked down and saw two Speeders, and a Marquis coming up fast. Without warning, a swarm of bullets smashed into the side of the boat. Tommy fell backwards from surprise, and quickly stood up, cursing. He opened up one of the Speeders, and managed to kill two of them on board. The pilot of the boat, while steering it, continuously fired a stream of bullets at Tommy with his Uzi 9mm. Tommy aimed his Ruger, and sent a perfectly aimed bullet directly into his skull. The pilot dead, the boat quickly stopped moving, and was left behind. Vercetti looked and saw that Cortez's men had already managed to take out the other Speeder, and now only the Marquis was left.   
  
Vercetti ran across the large platform, and blasted away relentlessly at the boat. The men returned fire, but Tommy concealed himself behind the railing as he fired. One of Tommy's bullets managed to strike an oxygen tank, and the resulting explosion sent the ship upside down, and trapped it's passengers underneath it. Tommy loaded a fresh clip into his Ruger, and returned to Cortez. He noticed the man was looking at something uneasily, and Tommy quickly saw what it was. Up ahead, a bridge lie, and it was the last remaining gateway to the open ocean and the Colonel's escape. The pathway, however, was completely blockaded with five different boats. And aboard each one was five French agents.   
  
"Those bastards!" Cortez hissed.  
  
Tommy headed up to the front of the top platform, and was just about to fire upon it, when he heard the sound. He looked and saw two helicopters, Mavericks to be precise, were heading towards the yacht from the mainland. Inside, he saw that they were loaded up with French men.   
  
"Ooh! They got a chopper!" One of the sailors said.  
  
Tommy looked and saw the first chopper came low to the yacht, and began unloading it's occupants onto the boat. They were armed with MP5s, which were much superior to the sailor's Ingram Mac 10s. Tommy quickly ran back to the top platform to fight them.  
  
"Tommy, my boat is being overrun with the French. Kill them, and my country will love you."  
  
Tommy grabbed the first one he saw, and threw his head down with all of his strength directly onto the steel raining. His skull cracked sharply, and the top half of his head lopped down and splashed into the ocean. From behind, a man shot Tommy in the shoulder, and he wobbled in pain. He reached over to the dead man beside him, scooped out a handful of blood from his half-decapitated head, and threw the blood into his attacker's eyes. He moaned out in horror, and groped about, unable to see temporarily. Tommy stole the MP5 from the dead man's grasp, and aimed to his assailant. He let loose a quick succession of bullets, and watched as the man jerked about as each bullet penetrated him. He put a bullet between his eyes for good measure, and then went to help the sailors.   
  
The first helicopter and flew away from the yacht, presumably to get more men, as the second helicopter came closer. It was a warzone on the top platform of the yacht, the French agents battled relentlessly against the sailors and Cortez, as Tommy managed to kill as many as he could. He whipped his Ruger's stock against one man's throat as hard as possible, then stuck his two fingers directly into his eyesockets as hard as he could. After finishing with that, he broke the tortured man's neck, dropping his body to the ground like a dead tree. There were now only three agents left, and they struggled against their enemies. Four of the seven sailors remained, and most of them weren't good at fighting in the first place. Tommy looked and saw that the second helicopter finally came, and it dropped off eight more French men. Cortez unleashed his own M4 upon them, all the while screaming,  
  
"This is for Bonhile, and Pfile! And your stupid French bread!!!"  
  
Tommy quickly tackled one of the man, and the back of his head cracked against the hard linoleum floor. He grabbed the man by the hair, and bashed his skull against the ground until he felt the back of his cranium become mushy, and wet. He stood back up, and shot an oncoming man three times in the face with his Colt .45. Vercetti looked and saw that all of the sailors were dead, and only Cortez and Tommy remained. The Colonel quickly ran inside the yacht itself, and began firing through it's windows at the helicopter. Vercetti noticed that each of the French agents dropped from the helicopter via a rope, and he quickly got an idea.  
  
After wasting a Frenchman by ripping his trachea out with his hand, he ran towards the helicopter. It was just about to fly away, when Vercetti leapt into the air and grabbed onto the rope that dangled from it. The pilot noticed it, and quickly sent his co-pilot to cut the rope away. The chopper and Tommy now hung high above the water, as the Frenchman below fired upon Tommy. Vercetti climbed and climbed, until he was only inches away from the main chassis of the 'copter. Without warning, the co-pilot poked his head out, and put a knife to the rope to cut it off. Tommy quickly sped up his climbing, and saw the man was only seconds away from sending him plummeting down towards the bay. Just as the rope was sliced apart, Tommy reached out and grabbed the co-pilot by the shoulder. The man held onto the side of the helicopter, let Vercetti hang from him high above the ground.   
  
"Get offa me!!" He shouted.  
  
Tommy reached out with his other hand, and pulled himself up into the aircraft. The co-pilot withdrew a Colt .45, and went to fire at Vercetti. Tommy quickly acted, and grabbed his wrist and smashed into against the side of the helicopter.  
  
"Hey, what's going on back there?" The pilot shouted.  
  
Tommy headbutted the co-pilot, and he discharged his pistol. The bullet ricocheted off the floor of the helicopter, and hit the man directly in the . . . stuff. He moaned out in pain, and winced as he saw the blood spilling out from his body.  
  
"Ouch." Tommy mocked.  
  
He grabbed the groaning man, and threw him face-first out of the helicopter. He fell from 90 stories, and smashed headfirst into the water below. Tommy not took out his Uzi 9mm, and headed for the pilot.  
  
"You little!!" The pilot shouted as he aimed his own pistol.  
  
Tommy quickly fired, and hit he pilot square in the shoulder. Blood spurted out everywhere, and the pilot shouted in fury. Tommy reached over, opened the hatch door, and shoved the poor man from the helicopter and plummeting towards the hard pavement below. Tommy, now at the controls, headed back towards the yacht. Up ahead, he saw that the second helicopter had lowered itself, and was dropping off men onto the yacht. Tommy sent the helicopter flying directly towards the other chopper, made ready his move. Just seconds before the helicopter hit, Vercetti jumped out, and landed on top of the boat. Above, the chopper he was in smashed into the other one, sending out a massive cheek-shaking explosion stretching out into the air. The people on the top platform of the boat were thrown onto the ground from the explosion, and burned many of them.   
  
Tommy got back onto his feet, and then realized a danger that was imminent. Without a moment's notice, he quickly ran down onto the lower catwalk, and held his head low. From the sky, massive chunks of burning metal fell, and they smashed onto the surviving men on top of the boat. Heads, hands, and legs flew into the air, and blood splashed about like hats at a graduation ceremony. When it was all over, Tommy knew he still had to remove the barricade of boats up ahead. Vercetti loaded a fresh clip into his Uzi 9mm, and headed for the front of the boat.   
  
Without warning, a Rio boat smashed into the side of the yacht, and the onboard French men opened fire on Tommy. Vercetti quickly took cover behind the guard rail, and returned fire. Suddenly, Vercetti leapt from his hiding spot and jumped on top of the Rio. He blasted one of the men's heads apart with his machine gun, and then headed for the steering wheel. He grabbed the pilot, stabbed him in the stomach with barrel of his gun, then shot him with twenty or so bullets. He dropped the corpse into the water, and pulled the boat away from the yacht. Up ahead, the five boats lie dormant, and onboard the French agents noticed Tommy was coming.   
  
Without warning, a small boat, a 'dinghy', smashed into the side of Tommy's boat, and it's passengers jumped on board. Three men came on board, and all wanted to murder Vercetti. Tommy quickly took action, and went to work on the first one. He was wearing glasses, and Vercetti punched him in the face as hard as he could. Shards of glass stabbed into the man's face, and screamed in pain. Tommy put the cold barrel of his machine against the flesh of the man's neck and opened fire. A French agent on the front of the boat took aim, and blasted at Vercetti. Tommy took cover near the door to the inside of the boat and reloaded his Uzi 9mm. He grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher and began shooting out the cold mist into the air.   
  
Tommy's attacker, confused by the mist, was unable to see him through the dense cold fog. Without warning, a thick spray of bullets penetrated the fog, and eventually found it's target. Tommy knew his random shooting had hit when he heard the man shout out in agony. He locked in on his position, and didn't spot firing. The boat moved out from the fog, and the man's bullet-riddled body dropped from the boat and splashed into the water. Vercetti then effortlessly shot the last remaining man in the forehead, and watched as his limp body dropped into the bay.  
  
Having taken care of that, Tommy navigated the boat, and parked his against the mainland. He jumped out, and ran across the road and jacked himself a Manana. He drove at high speeds until he reached the West Bridge. He eventually found himself high above the boat blockade, and the passengers were unbenowst to his position. Vercetti withdrew his Ruger once more, and jumped from the bridge and onto the nearest boat. The onboard men quickly tried to fire at Vercetti, but ol' Tommy was faster. He sent the first three men he saw screaming to hell with a quick blast of 9mm bullets, and then took cover behind the boat's mast. He charged the nearest man, and tackled him against the surface of the boat.   
  
With his teeth, Tommy bit the man's nose off, then slammed the barrel of his Uzi directly into the wound. He tossed the corpse into the water, and saw that he had killed all of the men on the first boat. There were four waterboats left. He looked and saw that a French man dressed in a high military uniform on the last boat was barking into a walkie-talkie.  
  
"I don't care! Just bring ze Hunter in now!!" He shouted.  
  
Tommy jumped from the first boat, and onto the second, and wasted two more human lives. He now jumped to the third boat, which fortunately only the pilot was on. He grabbed the man from behind, and threw him face first onto the floor of the boat, and then bashed his skull apart with the butt of his Ruger. From the fourth boat, three men jumped on, and quickly advanced on Tommy. Vercetti opened fire, and managed to kill one quickly. The other two were swift. One dropped from behind him, and latched onto his back. Tommy whipped his head back and headbutted him, and the dazed man dropped to the floor. Tommy then aimed his .45 down, and popped a single cap in the man's ass. Tommy ran across the boat, and dropkicked the last agent in the throat with his shell-toe Adidas sneaker.   
  
The man struggled to breath, and grasped his throat in agony. Tommy grabbed a machete that was onboard the boat, and sliced the man's head clean off. Now, the only remaining soldier on the entire blockade was the high-ranking soldier. He looked and saw Tommy coming for him, and barked one last order into his walkie.  
  
"Bring ze Hunter, or we will lose ze chips!"  
  
Tommy walked towards the man, aiming his Ruger steadily.  
  
"Call the Hunter off, or I will kill you." He said simply.  
  
The Frenchman smirked, and tossed the walkie-talkie into the water. Tommy sighed, and then shot the man in the shin.   
  
"Is that your only radio?" He said.  
  
"Hah. . . yez, it is." He giggled.  
  
Tommy was just about to shoot the man in the skull, when without warning he threw a throwing knife straight into Tommy's shoulder.  
  
"You threw a knife into me! You Communist!" Tommy shouted.  
  
The Frenchman leapt to his feet, and tackled Tommy onto the ground. Vercetti hit the floor, hard, and was dazed for a moment. The Frenchman reached, and took his .45 from him. He then stood high, and aimed the pistol down directly to his Vercetti's head.  
  
"Call it off, will I?" The Frenchman smirked.  
  
"Nanoseconds before he was about to fire, the Frenchman's attention was diverted for a only moment. He listened, and heard the sound of a thumping helicopter nearing close. Without warning, a bullet from nowhere smashed into the man's shoulder, and he fell, injured. Vercetti looked and saw Cortez, on the boat, aiming an M4 gleefully. Tommy was just about to get to his feet, when the Frenchman suddenly tackeld him from behind. The two of them fought valiantly on the boat, both knowing one of them would die soon. Tommy reached into the man's mouth, and pressed down on his bottom jaw strongly. The French agent shouted angrily, punched him in the side of the head sharply.   
  
The Frenchman shook the dizziness from his head, and was about to punch Tommy when he saw it in the distance. To the south of of the boat, a single green object hurrily sped towards them, and it made a haunting image. The Frenchman turned back to Tommy, and returned to continue the battle. He kneed Vercetti in the stomach, and brought his fists down hard onto his back. Tommy moaned in agony, and was only able to kick upwards into the French agent's chest. Tommy stood back up and quickly back-handed him with his fist. Saliva flew through the air, and the Frenchman hobbled backwards. Vercetti walked to the side of the boat, and picked up a medium-sized oxygen tank. Just as the Frenchman returned his attention to Tommy and not the aching sensation in his skull, he threw it.  
  
The Frenchman absent-mindedly found himself catching the caniser, and it took him a while to realize he was holding a highly-explosion tank of oxygen. He looked towards Tommy and saw him standing twenty feet away, aiming his Colt .45, smiling.  
  
"Nice catch," he said.  
  
Vercetti fired his pistol, and the resulting explosion sent the man hurtling through the sky, like a rag doll. The blast shook the boats, and Tommy fell off his feet and smacked his head against the boat. A few seconds later, the Frenchman's body smashed on the bottom of the boat, and he lie battered and beaten. Vercetti slowly stood back to his feet, letting the waves of pain slowly subside. When the dizziness finally diminished, he heard a haunting sound.  
  
*I turn on 'Ride of the Vaylkries' on the my surround sound stereo*  
  
A hundred feet away, the Hunter helicopter advanced. Armed with virtually limitless rockets and machine gun ammunition, it was a force to be reckoned with. It's dark green paint job and deep propeller swishing could cause any man to fear it's appearance. The helicopter stopped in mid-air, and the pilot saw Tommy standing on the boat, fearless. he smirked, and turned on the helicopter's main rocket launcher. Tommy saw the pilot smirk, and knew he had something up his pastel linel sleeve. He looked for a options, and found only one.   
  
The Frenchman lie still on the boat, breathing hoarsely. His flesh burned, his bones broken, and ego shattered, he felt only pain. He slowly looked into the air, and saw the Hunter helicopter. He felt only a slight unease when he saw it fire a rocket, and it all seemed to go in slow motion from there. He watched as two missiles soared through the air and headed for him, watched as they came closer and closer. Just before the two rockets hit, the last emotion the Frenchman felt was hope -- he hoped it would all be over soon.   
  
Tommy jumped from the boat, and only seconds later the two missiles smashed into the boat he was previously standing on. A ridiculously massive explosion resulted afterwards, and the four other boats quickly followed suit. Two seconds after the missiles hit, all five boats erupted in a huge blast of white hot heat and wreckage. Tommy splashed into the water, and was pushed through it from the resulting shockwave of energy from the huge explosion. Tommy felt horribly dazed, and barely had the strength to swim to the surface. He finally did, and he poked his head and breathed in a fresh gulp of air. Ahead of him, a massive pile of burning wreckage sat, and the Hunter was just above Tommy.   
  
Without warning the helicopter opened fire with it's minigun, and began blasting at Tommy while he was in the water. Tommy began swimming (yes, he IS swimming!) back towards the yacht, avoiding the hundreds of bullets that passed through the water on the way. He finally reached the boat and climbed aboard just as the Hunter flew by, blasting it's guns. Tommy shook the water from his slacks, and withdrew his Ruger once more. He cautiously advanced across the side-catwalk, making sure the Hunter didn't suddenly pop up and bite him in the ass. Without warning, Cortéz poked his head out from a window.   
  
"Tommy, are you alright?" He said.  
  
"Oh, I'm just dandy." Tommy replied.   
  
Cortéz, embarassed by Tommy's vigilance, quietly returned inside the boat. Suddenly, ahead of the boat, the Hunter hovered, and the pilot smiled as he saw Tommy standing there like a sitting duck. Tommy cursed, and quickly ran to the top of the boat. There, with a clear vantage point, he began firing upon the helicopter with his Ruger. The pilot was just about to fire a missile and kill Tommy when a bullet smashed through it's windshield and hit him in the chest. The helicopter swerved sickeningly, and just barely avoided crashing on top of the boat.   
  
Tommy ran for the helicopter, and jumped onto the tail of swervy chopper. He climbed, and managed to position himself on the tail of it safely. The helicopter now hovered, and the hatch popped open. The pilot stood out from the cockpit, and fired at Tommy with his MP5. Tommy slid across the top of the helicopter, took cover from behind the helicopter's exhaust pipe. He climbed around the propellers, and then snuck up behind the pilot. He shouted out in surprise when Tommy grabbed him by the collar and punched him, and shouted in frustration when he dropped his MP5. He bumped into the helicopter's controls, and the helicopter discontinued hovering and began swerving dangerously once more.   
  
Tommy looked and saw if the helicopter continued, it would smash directly into the side of the bridge up ahead. The pilot apparently went kamikaze, and held Vercetti's hands away from the controls.  
  
"You're going down, ya hippie!!" He shouted.  
  
Vercetti grabbed grabbed the man by the front of his military uniform, and thrusted him out of the cockpit. The man's soldier was sent directly into the propellers above, and chunks of blood splashed about. The man screamed horrendously, and managed to push himself form Vercetti's grip and back into the cockpit. The man sat dazed and bleedy, as he quickly began to bleed to death. Tommy reached over, and grabbed the controls. He then steered the helicopter up, to avoid the bridge. Without warning, a bloody hand reached out and grabbed the stick. The pilot steered the helicopter, and it headed directly towards the bridge.   
  
"The hell with this." Tommy shouted.   
  
He quickly jumped from the Hunter, and landed directly on top of the bridge's surface. The Hunter behind him smashed into the side of the bridge, and sent out an awe-inspiring shockwave of fire and heat. 


End file.
